


Echoes in Time

by hetapastel (BringMeThePhan)



Series: Nedden Week 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, a little bit of smut tho, pretty fluffy, takes place right before wwii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/hetapastel
Summary: A look back on a couple nights not remembered by history, but remembered by two of the people who make history, before one of the biggest events in history arguably.





	Echoes in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty happy with this, although it was tough lol. It started off as a very small drabble about a watch, and then it changed almost entirely and yet I'm still happy with it. I hope you enjoy it!  
> There's also some stuff in here that could be considered NSFW, so please be wary of that!

Denmark looked up at the front of the large house he stood in front of. As nations, he wasn't surprised to see that Netherlands, or Lars, as he knew him, was so well off, but the house was still bigger than he'd expect from his friend. He knocked on the door twice, waiting for his friend to open the door. Two days wasn’t a long enough time in his opinion, but any amount of time visiting Lars was good enough for him.

 “Hello, Mathias,” Lars said, “Glad to see you found the place.” He opened the door to invite the other into his home.

 “This is a nice house you have.” Lars smiled softly from the compliment.

 “Thank you. It’s been a work in progress for quite a few decades.” Mathias admired the different details etched into the wooden mantle and different objects Lars had collected over the years.

 “You can definitely tell the amount of work and care put into this place.” Lars nodded, pulling a carton of cigarettes out from his shirt pocket.

 “Do you mind if I smoke around you?” Mathias shook his head.

 “No, go ahead. As long as you don’t blow the smoke at me or something,” He chuckled. Lars nodded while pulling a matchbook out.

 “Would you like a smoke?” Mathias shook his head.

 “No, thanks. I’m trying to cut back a bit.” Lars nodded, waving the match out after lighting his cigarette with it.

 “Okay, no problem. Your room is the first on the left of this hall right here,” He stopped in front of a hallway on the second floor, “And dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.” Mathias smiled, hugging his friend before going into his room.

 “Quit bein’ so formal. It sure is nice to see you, though.” Lars smiled weakly and nodded.

 “It’s great seeing you too.”

 

At dinner, the two talked about what was happening in each of their lives, and conversation slowly stopped as they sat in comfortable silence, Lars drinking coffee while Mathias had a beer after eating. Mathias couldn’t help but noticed how  _ nice _ Lars looked. He always thought so, but was noticing more so in this moment. He liked Lars for a long time, but never thought about making a move. He always figured he’d be content with just being his friend. But, as time went on, he found that to not be the case. He looked over again to see Lars fumbling with his matchbook again.

 “Someone ought to get you a lighter, so you’re not constantly having to pull matches out like that,” Mathias chuckled.

 “What if I like using matches more?” Lars asked while lighting a cigarette. “I can get my own lighter, if I want one.”

 “Yes, that’s true. But you seem so adamant about not having one, so someone should get one for you. That way then you’ll have to use it!” Mathias said. He knew how Lars was. He wouldn’t buy himself a lot of new or fancy things, rather saving the money to use when absolutely necessary, or on others. 

But, if someone gave Lars something as a gift, he would use it and make sure it was usable until he couldn’t anymore. And for a lot of objects Lars had, they probably wouldn’t be unusable until he was dead, if such a fate was possible. Mathias remembered the pipe he saw Lars using for centuries, even as it started to fall apart from use. Lars saved it to be an ornamental piece to only be used for special occasions when Mathias finally convinced him to switch over to cigarettes.

 “Why would I have someone buy me a lighter? I don’t need one. Matches work perfectly fine.”

 “But it’s faster!” Mathias retorted.  _ “And  _ easier!” Lars shook his head.

 “Liquor works quicker, yet here you are drinking a beer.” He gestured towards Mathias’ glass.

 “I like the taste, so what? It’s a matter of preference.” Lars grinned, having his point proven.

 “Exactly. And I prefer matches. Make sure you drink something besides beer, I don’t wanna deal with you drunk on your first night here already,” Lars said before taking a drag on the cigarette.

 “Alright,  _ mom _ , I’ll have some water too. That work for you?” Lars laughed softly.

 “Sure, as long as it’s not alcohol,  _ son.” _ Mathias rolled his eyes while chugging the last of the beer in his glass.

 “I better be able to put something in my coffee in the morning. I don’t wanna have to be completely without alcohol  _ and _ cigarettes!” Lars shrugged.

 “Whatever gets you up in the morning. I’ll probably be up before you anyways, so I don’t care. As long as you don’t make a mess.” Mathias nodded.

 “You make it sound like I’m a slob.”

 “I never said that,” Lars replied. “I just like keeping the place neat.” Mathias shrugged.

 “I don’t see the big deal about ‘neat,’ but if it’s what you like, I’ll make sure to stay neat.” Lars stood up after finishing his coffee, taking both his and Mathias’ cups to the kitchen.

 “Thank you. It’s getting pretty late, you know.” Mathias nodded, covering a yawn with his hand.

 “Yeah, that it is. Y’ think we should go to bed?” Lars shrugged.

 “It’s an idea. I just want to be sure I’m not keeping you up too late.” Mathias smiled sleepily.

 “Nah, it’s fine. I wasn’t tired until you mentioned it though, so I’m blaming you for me going to bed so early now. We didn’t even go into town!” Lars smiled.

 “There’s always tomorrow. You spent most of today travelling anyways, so go get some rest.”

 “Alright, alright. Goodnight, Lars!” He called out while heading upstairs to his room.

 

Mathis jolted awake from his sleep suddenly. He looked over at the dimly lit clock on the wall opposite of him to check the time-- 00:45. Why had he waken up so early? He realized it when he heard a grating sound. It was small, but loud enough to be noticed, as if someone was dragging their nails (or a small rock, Mathias thought more likely) on the wall. He was the only one up here, so where would the noise come from. Lars’ house wasn’t haunted, was it? He reached over to the nightstand and turned the lamp on, hoping being able to see more would ease his worries. Unfortunately, it didn’t help. The noise didn’t seem to be recurring, but it was the thought of being in a possibly haunted house that bothered him.

He snuck out of his room over to the next one over and slowly opened the door, looking for any person (or ghost) that could’ve caused the noise. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was completely empty. But, that didn’t answer where the sound was coming from. And speaking of the devil, just as he left the room, another grating sound happened. Mathias was on high- alert now, hoping not to humiliate himself by finding Lars and asking him about his haunted house. So instead, he continued to investigate. He followed the sound he had heard from his room, the wood under his feet creaking with each step no matter how softly he walked, faint light from the electric sconces on each side of every door wavering slightly. He stifled a yawn with his hands while following the flowing fabric of curtains in the evening breeze towards the window. He peeked his head outside and looked out, trying to find the source of the scraping he heard. Before he left, accepting that it might've been the wind that caused the disturbance after all, he was hit by a small ember in his neck. He hissed in pain and looked up to find the reason it seemed to be raining fire. Lars sat on the edge of the roof, waving a match out while balancing a cigarette between his teeth.

 “What’re doing? It's nearly one!” He whisper-shouted up. Lars looked down and shrugged after a moment, blowing a puff of smoke out towards Mathias.

 “Dunno. I couldn't really sleep, so I came out here for a smoke.” He held his hand out for Mathias and helped pull him up on the roof.

 “You do know there's a balcony on the other side of the house, right?” Lars nodded.

 “Yes, I do. I want to be up here, though.” Mathias nodded, lying back against the roof with his head resting on his hands. He smiled sleepily at Lars when he looked over before blowing a puff of smoke his way.

 “Ugh, not in my face, please!” He said while batting the smoke away with a cough. Lars smiled softly before looking out at the sky.

 “Go back to bed. It's late, and you're tired.” Mathias scoffed.

 “No way! It's a nice night out.” He frowned while looking out towards the horizon.

 “What's wrong?” Lars asked while looking over.

 “Nothing. Just thinking,” Mathias smiled weakly towards Lars before looking away again. Lars scooted closer to Mathias and followed his gaze out to the sky.

 “Have you ever felt like a bad person?” Mathias asked after a few moments.

 “I… I guess so. There's been a few times,” Lars replied. Mathias nodded.

 “What was it that made you feel that way?” Lars shrugged.

 “I can't remember now. Not that it matters, anyway. What about you?” 

 “I don't know. I might be,” Mathias said.

 “Why would you think that?” Lars asked.

 “I, uh, don't know,” he replied thoughtfully. Lars looked over almost scrutinizing. 

 “I've done some stuff, thought about some things, just… normal stuff, I guess.” Mathias chuckled while Lars took another cigarette out from the carton in his pocket.

 “Well, then, you've got no reason to think of yourself as bad,” he replied before lighting the cigarette with a match, “If it's normal.”

 “Yeah, but… But it just doesn't feel  _ good, _ knowing that… that what goes on in here,” he pointed at his head, “isn't considered ‘good,’ or right.”

 “No one said you had to be perfect. You just have to get past the stigma of whatever it is you're thinking about, or doing. Just live your life.” He took a breath in. Mathias thought over what Lars had said, leaving the two of them in silence.

 “D’you think that anyone actually cares what anyone else does?” Mathias asked after a few moments.

 “I think to some extent, yes, they do.” Lars replied.

 “To what extent?”

 “Anything that affects them directly, I suppose.” Mathias nodded.

 “What if I did something that affected you directly? Would you care?” Lars shrugged while smirking.

 “Only if it was bad. Why, what are you going to do? What have you been thinking about, Mathias?” Mathias smiled softly.

 “Probably too much.” He curled up next to Lars, starting to feel cold from the breeze. Lars finished smoking and stamped the end out lightly on the roof.

 “I think I've humored you for long enough. We should get to bed.” Mathias groaned while sitting up.

 “But it’s nice out!” Lars shook his head.

 “You're shivering. Come on, go back inside.” He carefully started climbing down, holding on to the gutter while turning himself around to swing in the open window. Mathias followed his lead sadly. He really wanted to stay outside later with Lars and continue talking, possibly even get to hold his hand, or feel his embrace. He got  _ so close  _ to telling Lars, but he still didn't. It was all so confusing, especially because he wasn't the type to be so romantic. But after what happened at his house, the change might have seemed welcoming.

 “Are you coming inside or not?” Lars asked after a few moments of Mathias sitting with his feet dangling over the edge of the roof.

 “Yes, just give me a second!” Mathias said while copying Lars’ movements to get inside. They walked together back towards their rooms. When they reached Lars’ first, Mathias decided to act.

 “Well, I'll see you in the--” Lars started before Mathias kissed him softly on the mouth and lingered, not wanting to do anything more that might cause him discomfort.

 “--morning.” Lars finished before staring a cherry-red Mathias down for a few moments. Mathias averted his eyes and began to walk back towards his room. Lars grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into a rough kiss. He lead them into his room after kicking the door open, undoing the buttons on Mathias’ shirt and throwing it aside while Mathias kept his fingers threaded through his hair, tugging and twirling and playing with different strands. He trailed wet kisses down Mathias’ cheek and neck until he reached the crook of his neck, where he bit down softly and ran his tongue over the sensitive spot. Mathias moaned and panted as Lars continued down his bare chest, his hands fumbling with first his trousers, then Lars’. Lars smirked and leaned in close while trailing his hand down Mathias’ torso.

 “Eager, are you?” Mathias nodded quickly, arching underneath him as Lars bit down again above his hips. He trailed back up slowly while slowly preparing him.

Mathias hissed and complained for Lars to go faster. Lars stayed silent and continued his pace as Mathias’ words melted into sounds- desperate moans and whimpers filled with want, with  _ need,  _ to be touched and to be filled. His eyes rolled back into his head as Lars fulfilled his wants, fast and brutal. Lars made little noise, but that didn't matter as Mathias made enough for the both of them, crying out Lars’ name as he came first. The sight of Mathias, dark eyes half-lidded and writhing underneath Lars as he fucked him through his orgasm was enough to send over the edge.

The next thought Mathias had as he curled up into Lar’s side was how sticky the two of them felt, but that was a problem for the morning. He wrapped his arms around Lars’ waist sleepily and shut his eyes, resting his head on his chest. The last things Mathias heard or felt was Lars’ fingers threading through his hair to the rhythm of his heart beat.

 

Mathias walked out back to the garden late in the morning, a steaming mug of coffee in each of his hands. Lars had woken early, and was weeding the field of tulips that was behind the house. Mathias smiled softly while shouting and waving to Lars.

 “Hey! Why don't you take a break?” Lars looked up towards him and put down his trowel before walking over.

The two of them sat side by side on the back porch, watching clouds go by while sipping their coffees.

 “How’d you sleep?” Lars asked.

 “Alright,” Mathias replied. “You?” 

 “Pretty good.” Mathias reached over and held on to Lars’ hand, slowly intertwining their fingers together. Lars squeezed softly while taking another sip from his coffee.

 “They say Germany’s going at it again,” Lars said after a few moments. “He's started another war.” Mathias nodded.

 “I know. He tried to get Norge, Sve, and I to sign non aggression pacts.” Lars scoffed.

 “Like his pact with Russia?”

 “No, he's the Soviet Union now,” Mathias said, almost mocking. Lars nodded while pulling a cigarette out.

 “I don't trust Germany’s new leader that much. There's something about him…” He pulled a match out and lit the smoke as it balanced between his lips.

 “I signed the pact,” Denmark said after a moment. “‘Figured with him having rebuilt his army and such--despite the treaty--, it was probably better to not piss him off.” Lars nodded.

 “Did the other two sign?” Mathias shook his head.

 “No. They're both remaining neutral. I haven't yet, but I'm declaring neutrality again, when I get back. Last time was a mess.” Lars nodded.

 “And this time looks like it'll be worse.” Mathias hummed in agreement while finishing his coffee, setting the mug aside as the two sat in silence.

 “It's a nice day out,” Mathias said after a few moments.

 “It is.” Lars set his now empty mug next to Mathias’ before standing. “Come help in the garden?” He held his hand out to pull Mathias up. Mathias grabbed his hand and followed him to the large field of flowers already rolling his sleeves up.

 

Mathias straddled Lars on the bed, touching anywhere he could while exploring Lars’ mouth with his tongue, greedily swallowing the sound of Lars’ moans. The dim lighting barely illuminated the room enough for them to see what they did to each other.

 “You drive me crazy,” Lars panted out as Mathias nipped and sucked across his chest and stomach.

 “And you to me,” Mathias replied while leaving a trail of kisses back up to Lars’ lips before lying beside him, panting. Lars grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, kissing each of Mathias’ knuckles. Mathias grinned and curled up next to Lars.

 “Not up to it tonight?” Lars asked. Mathias shook his head.

 “No. I don't wanna get too attached to something I'll miss.” Lars nodded in understanding. Tomorrow, their getaway would end, bringing them back to the world of politics and looking after their people as tensions rose.

 “You don't have to go back, y’know. For that whole mess. Once you make the neutrality statement, you can come back here. With me.” Mathias smiled sadly.

 “I'd love to, but… but my people. They need me. And my family-- whether they want to admit it, or not.”

 “I know. It was a thought, though,”  Lars said, rubbing his thumb on the back of Mathias’ hand. Mathias brought their hands up and kissed the back of Lars’.

 “Wishful thinking, tha’s what that ‘s,” he slurred with a yawn. Lars chuckled and kissed him softly.

 “Go to sleep.” He played with Mathias’ hair with his free hand. Reluctant as he was to sleep, the gentle tugging on his hair and the soft sound of Lars’ breathing was enough to bring him to sleep in his arms.

_Epilogue_   


Mathias stifled a yawn while doodling in his notepad, meant for writing important things down during the meeting. But, he just couldn't be bothered. Norway nudged him, a glare enough to tell him  _ stay awake, dumbass. _ Mathias sighed while returning to his random swirls and possibly a flower for the remainder of the first half. When the host of the meeting, Germany, had called a break, Mathias was almost the first out of the room. The only one to beat him was Lars, his signature scarf trailing behind him as he seemed to speed walk out  of the conference room. Mathias smiled softly and caught up to him, sneaking his arm around his waist.

 “Hey there. Going somewhere fun?” Mathias asked. Lars rolled his eyes, fondness for the other held in his otherwise neutral expression.

 “‘Wasn't planning on it. You got any ideas? We have some time.” 

 “Smoke break, and then lunch together?” Lars shrugged.

 “Sounds good to me. Oh, I think you left something at my house, a while back.” Mathias looked oved confused while Lars handed him a small object from his pocket, wrapped in a cloth.

 “Wow, I haven't seen this thing in  _ ages!  _ Where'd you find it?” He unwrapped it to reveal a vintage wristwatch.

 “I was cleaning out one of the spare rooms upstairs, and found it in the nightstand.” Mathias smiled while fastening the watch on his wrist.

 “I think I remember that, from the last time I really visited you at your house. Man, that was a long time ago! I need to make it back out there soon. Maybe leave something else for you to find in eighty or so years.” He moved close enough to press a chaste kiss on Lars’ cheek. Lars smiled softly.

 “Come by any time. The garden’s still there, and you'd always be appreciated.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually pretty hard for me, so I hope it came out alright! I really like studying history, but not really the time period I chose. I like knowing a lot about it, but looking at WWII-era history really brings me down. I decided on doing this era though because I was pretty curious to learn more about it through researching for this, and wanted to challenge myself a little lol. My favorite eras are the mid-late 1800's and the anything before that about as far back as there's information for lol. I just really love history. What's your favorite era of history, if you have one? If it's the era I wrote about, I _really_ hope I did it justice in your opinion!


End file.
